Animals, like humans, need exercise to stay in good health. Many pet owners walk or jog with their dog around their neighborhood and various public parks. The pet owners, however, are often faced with the problem of what to do with their pet's excrement. Many municipalities have begun adopting ordinances which regulate the disposal of pet excrement and require the owner to clean up any droppings. Some pet owners carry some type of a shovel and a bag. Others use a scissor-like scoop. These inventions have, however, shown some disadvantages. Some are difficult to use while holding onto the pet leash or have insufficient structural design to adequately retain the pet feces so that they do not fall onto the ground after being scooped up. Other problems include that they are burdensome and heavyweight. It is a great inconvenience for pet owners to walk their dog while carrying a scoop or shovel. Thus, there is the need for a disposal system which is both lightweight and easy to use.
Several types of disposal clean up bags have been developed. These bags are often difficult to operate. When the hand is inside the bag, it is difficult to get a proper grip on the excrement. Often the excrement slips around and cannot be properly picked up without additional manipulation from a free hand or by using another object such as a twig. Very often the user contaminates his or her own hands in using these clean up bags. Further, there is often moisture associated with excrement. This moisture makes it even more difficult to properly clean up the excrement. Finally, these bags are often unpleasant to use because the user can feel the heat and texture of the excrement.
In contrast to the prior systems, the present invention includes a glove which is heat sealed to the inside of the plastic bag. This glove allows easy manipulation of the bag so that the excrement may be easily picked up. The glove prevents the bag from slipping around on the hand. Further, the outside of the bag has padding material mounted to the surface of the bag. This padding material helps absorb any moisture contained in the excrement so that the excrement does not slip around when the user is picking it up. Further, the padding serves as an insulator so that the user does not feel the texture or heat of the excrement.
These and other advantages of the invention over the prior clean up devices will become more apparent after reading the description and claims which follow.